Rhythm of my soul
by Turtler-Pomf
Summary: Luka was the new girl in a whole new town. She met Miku, the blossoming singstress. Overwhelmed by her feelings, she falls into the arms of a Miku substitute, Mikuo. Luka and Miku must chose what's right and make mends, fighting through secret past and separate futures. Some fluff and slice of life Please give it a try
1. Chapter 1

The train pulled up in the lonely startion, accompanied by only two people. One person had several bags and was reading a small novel titled 'This love for only us' by Unimiko sawasa. She wore black framed glasses, with long pink hair that fell down to her waist. She wore a simple white, strap top with some jeans. She looked up as the trained pulled up and closed her book, placing it into one of her bags. She picked up two of her bags, but struggled with the other two that sat on the floor.

The other person was a young girl with long, teal hair that was tied up into twin pig-tails. She wore a blue T-shirt and a pair of white shorts. She looked over at the pink haired woman struggling with her bags and walked over, smiling. "Here, let me help" She smiled, picking up the other two bags. The pink haired woman looked at the other girl a little shocked, but returned the kind smile.

"Thank you." They both headed into the train, handing the conductor their tickets.

(Luka's P.O.V)

The young girl placed the bags on a seat with a smile. I nodded my head as I dropped the other two bags beside them. "Thank you." I smiled, truly greatful to her. The girl nodded and moved along, sitting in a seat a little further up from mine. I sat in my seat with a sigh, releived to finally be sat down and on my way to my new appartment.

Yes, I was traveling to a whole new town via train with all these bags. But this wasn't even all of it. My brother, Luki was dropping the rest off later. He offered to take me and all, but he works all day and can't get off until 4pm. And as much as I'd prefer taking a care, I didn't fancy waiting that long to get things done. No, I was moving into a new town, three hours away from my old one. Why, you ask? Well, things happened and I just wanted to move far away and start fresh, so I managed to find this place. My brother is familer with this town too, and he said it would be perfect for me. I hope he's right, and I guess so far things are going well. I just want to leave my past behind me.

(Normal P.O.V)

The pink haired woman got out her small novel and began reading it again, knowing there was still a long train ride ahead.

-3 hours and 45 minutes later.-

The pink haired woman had finally made it to her appartment, reaching for the key and unlocking the door with all her bags hanging off her body. She opened the door and switched the light on, seeing a nicely lit open space with a large window at the bag. There was a table near a wall, and next to it was a large counter the curved slightly, seperating the open space from the kitchen area, already installed with a cooker and a fridge. The woman walked in, putting her bags to one side and opening a door beside the front door to find a supply cubbord. A little further up was a bathroom that had both, a bath and a shower, which was great for her. There was also a mirror that hung above the sink, framed with a beautifully shaped silver metal. She admired it for a moment before heading out and into the bedroom, where she found a large king sized bed that had been freshly changed. She walked over to the wardrobe that covered a whole wall, the doors were black that gave off a dark refelction of the rest of the room and the woman standing in front of it as she slid one of the doors to the side, gettign a look at the inside of it. It was nice and big, which was great considering she loved cloths. The woman walked over to the window and did up the closed blinds to see a nice view of the town. She sighed and opened the window a little. This was her home now.

She walked back out into the main appartment and grabbed her bags. "Best make a start and pack all this away before Luki gets here." She tied her hair up into a bun and removed her reading glasses from her pocket, placing them on the side so they didn't get crushed while she worked.

After almost an hour, she was finished with packing everythign she had away when she heard a knock at the door. She went over and opened it, seeing her brother standing there with several bags all hanging off of him.

"You brought it all like that? You should have run me, I would have came to help bring them up." She exclaimed as she tried to grab as many bags from her exhausted brother as she possily could.

"Eh, you know what I'm like, Luka." He chuckled. "Anyways, this is a nice place you got. Ah, I'm almost jealous." He joked befor running a hand through his messy pink hair. He looked a lot like his younger sister, except her feminine features were replaced with that of a masceline man. "Let's get all this stuff packed away and then you can treat me with some coffee, yeah?" He teased. Luka raised an eyebrow.

"If you feel you're up for more labor." Luka grinned, clearly mocking her oolder brother with how much he helped her. He chuckled and reached for one of the bags.

"Let's just get this started."

After another two hours, the Luki fell onto Luka's couch with a sigh and Luka brought over two cups of cofee.

"Here, you deserve it." She smiled, sitting next to him.

"Thanks" He took the cup and took a sip, giving a satisfied sigh at the soothing feeling of the hot drink. "So, Luka, when do you start school here?" Luki asked, looking at his sister, who was placing her cup on the black coffee table.

"I start next week. But I start work at the studio the day after tomorrow." She informed him. He nodded his head.

"I see. Well, let me know how that all goes, ok? I want a call at least once a day just to know you're ok and all." He gave his little sister a warm, caring smiled.

The two sat and made idle chit chat for a while before Luki realised what the time was and had to leave. He had work early in the morning and it would take him three hours to get home as it was.

"I'll talk to you soon, ok sis?" He smiled as he stood in the hallway, turning back to her quickly.

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow." She said, giving him a tight hug before he left, heading for the elevator. Luka closed the door and looked around her empty appartment, feeling slightly lost without her brother's presence filling the place. She sighed and walked over to the large window and looked out, taking in the night scenery of the town. It was pretty, she admitted, and she did really love it here, but she did miss home already.

"This must have been how Luki felt when he moved out for the first time." She chuckled to herself. "Stupid." She smiled before walking over to the fridge, seeing she didn't bring much food with her. "I'll have to go to the local store tomorrow and stack up.." She sighed before taking a carton of juice.

-Next day-

Luka grabbed a basket from the front of the store and walked through, picking up the things she needed. She walked over to the vegetable section and scanned her eyes along the many foods that sit there, checking the price as she picked up a peice. "Hmm..."She pursed her lips as she read the prices with a lettace in her hands.

She placed it in her basket and looked over to the other side when her eyes met a pair of cerulean orbs that stared back. It was the same teal haired girl from the station yesturday. Luka couldn't pull her eyes away for a moment, when all of a sudden a voice called out.

"Hey, Miku, hurry up." The teal haired girl broke the eye contact, picking up a few leeks and running over to a tall, teal haired boy, who was waiting for her with a basket in his hands. They looked so alike, siblings maybe? Luka shook her head to turn her thoughts back to her shopping, trying not to think about their contact just now.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my vocaloid fic :D I know it's short and sweet, but it'll be more interesting next chapter, promise~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beautiful voice.

Luka sat up in bed and checked her alarm clock. She yawned before crawling out of bed, stretching her long legs out as her hair pooled out around her.

"First day of work today..." She sighed with a smile, finally happy about being independant and earning her own income. She made her way to the kitchen, making herself some coffee and waching some tv for half an hour before finally deciding to get ready for her first day.

She went into the bathroom and ran the bath, splashing the water to get some bubbles going. She the turned and looked in the mirror above her sink, tying her hair up into a bun before undressing. She slipped into the bath and sunk into the warm, calming water that caressed her body, closing her eyes with a sigh. "Ahh..."

(Luka's P.O.V)

I decided to relax in the bath for a few more minutes after washing, wanting to just enjoy the hot water on my body. It was such a relaxing feeling, knowing you're not going to be disturned by anyone barging in either.

I stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself and looking in the mirror again. I took my toothbrush and began brushing my teeth quickly, smiling in the mirror when I was done, satisfied with it.

I walked over into my room and opened my wardrobe, looking for something casual yet smart to wear for work, wanting to make a good impression. I pulled out a cute, white blouse top and a pair of black, casual shorts and some knee-high socks with a pair of nice, black shoes. I looked casual and smart, just what I wanted. I brushed her hair, tying it up into a ponytail. Checking it was even in the mirror, I let out a satisfied sigh.

(Normal P.O.V)

She grabbed her bag and keys, leaving her appartment and locking the door behind her. She turned around, bumping into a tall man. She almost fell back onto the floor, but managed to keep her composure, looking at the man she had just clumsily walked into, feeling embarressed.

"I'm so sorry." She bowed her head, thinking about how she was already making a bad impression with her neighbors. She heard a gentle chuckle and looked up with a slight blush to her cheeks, feeling a little stupid.

"It's alright, no need to apologies. I should have watched were I was going." She looked up to see a tall man with long, purple hair tied up in a ponytail with a mature face. He looked a few years older than her. "I'm Gakupo, I live a few doors down from you." He smiled.

"O-oh, I see." She smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you, Gakupo. I'm Luka." He nodded his head and shook her hand, handing her a piece of pater and a bottle of soda.

"I know it's not much, but it's just a little housewarming gift." He smiled. "But I can see you're heading out now, so maybe I'll come by another time for a proper welcome to the block." He laughed, stratching his forehead nervously.

"I'd like that, thank you." She smiled, opening her door and placing the gifts on her counter quickly. "I'm heading to work now, but I finish at around 4pm. So pop 'round at about 6 if you'd like." She giggled, making Gakupo smile wide.

"Ah, great. ok, and there's another girl who wanted to visit you today too. Would she be invited?" He asked, giving a nervous smile, like he was asking too much. Luka nodded her head with a grin.

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way or I'll be late for my first day." She smiled. Gakupo smiled back, excusing her and seeing her off.

Luka walked to the bus stop, getting on the bus and taking a seat, waiting to arrive at her destination. She was quite familiar with the buses and their stops, but just to be safe, she kept her focus on the signs rather than read her beloved novel.

There was a ping and a message appeared on the back of the drivers box seat, reading the stop name. Luka realised it was her stop, quickly thanking the driver and getting off, heading down the street a little more until she came to an impressive building with large class windows and Glass double doors at the entrance. She walked through the doors, walking over to the front desk where a woman with long pink hair sat, wearing a pain of glasses and reading a book. She looked up as Luka walked over, smiling at her.

"You must be Megurine Luka?" She removed her glasses and stood up. Luka nodded and returned the woman's bright smile. "Good. I'm IA, the secutery. You can go right on through to your studio number." She shook Luka's hand and gave her a card with a studio number on it. "Studio room No# 0103" Luka thanked the woman and headed off to another glass double door with large, colorful music notes on it. She opened it and headed down a long hallway, the walls had more music notes and intruments painted on them. Each door had a different colour with some random pictures on them too. It was a unique design this studio had, but it was also very cool too.

She came to a blue doubledoor that read 'Studio 0103' on it and carefully opened the door, walking in to find herself in a large room, filled with audio editers, systems and all sorts. She was so taken back by how amazing it all looked, that she didn't notice the man sat in a chair beside her, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat and Luka snapped out of her wonder, looking at the man, who had messy blue hair that framed his boy-ish face perfectly. A warm smile finally crept onto his face, revealing a more mature look to him.

"You must be Luke." He chuckled. She nodded her head with a nervous scratch of her temple, pursing her lips slightly.

"Yeah, I'm not late, am I?" The blue haired man chuckled and stood up, shaking her hand.

"No, not at all. You're just in time. I'm your manager, kaito Shion. I have a student coming in about twenty minutes, so let's quickly go over your role here while working with me." He handed her some papers that had all her duties in them and how to use certain equipment. "I know it's a lot right now, but it's all a lot easier than it looks. I'll teach you, of course." He smiled, walking over to another door that led into another room. Luke could see Kaito through the large window that was on the wall, watching him as he fixed the mic.

"Luka, you see that red botton? Press it for me and slowly keep pushing the bar beside it up until I say." He held the mic close to him lips and Luka placed the headphones on her head and pressed the botton, pushing the bar up slowly, listening as the buzzing sound go louder until Kaito let out a medolic sound that traveled through Luka's ears and sent tingles down her spine. It was so perfect, no wonder he was a music producer. He gave the 'ok' and Luka stopped moving the bar, removing the headphones and places them down.

"You look a little struck" He chuckled. Luka shook her head, pasting a smile on her face.

"It was just so amazing, your voice, I mean." Kaito smiled more and nodded.

"Thank you. Have you ever wanted to sing or anything?" He asked, sitting in his seat. Luka shoot her head and wavedher hands in front of her.

"No, no, not me." She chuckled nervously. "I'm more into writing. I want to write novels someday, but seeing as I'm still in school and living alone, I need a good paying job. I'm glad I got this one." She smiled. Kaito returned her smile.

"That sounds nice, Luka. And I wish you the best of luck." Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kaito stood up, walking over to it. Luka started scanning through the notes Kaito made for her as Kaito opened the door, greeting someone.

"Ah, welcome, Miku. I've got everything ready for you." He smiled as the young girl walked in.

"Thanks. I'm a little nervous though." The young girl's voice hit Luka's ears: where had she heard it before? She looked up to see the teal haired girl standing there with a smile on her face, walking in the room when their eyes suddenly connected for the second time. Saffire on Cerulean orbs, staring into each other with recognition. Miku was the first to break the eye contact again, following Kaito over the the seat next to Luka.

"No need to be nervous, Miku. I've heard some good stuff from your brother, so I really can't wait to hear you." He smiled, grabbing some headphones and a folder, taking a piece of paper out.

"Thank you." Miku looked down at her knee's, blushing a little." Kaito chuckled, clearly finding her embarressment adorable. Luka did too. She was absaloutly taken back by it. When she first met her at the station, she was a confident girl with a bright smile, and now she was all shy and fragile. Luka couldn't take her eyes off of her. She wanted to know her so badly, but she was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"This is Luka, my assistant and trainee. She's just started today, but she's going to be involved with our course together." Kaito gestured to Luka, bringing Miku's eyes across the the pink haired woman who nervously tried to hide a blush with a kind smile.

"Hello, Miku." Luka said, trying to sound as confident as she could. "This isn't the first time we've met, is it?" She giggled. "We have to stop meeting like this, huh?" Luka flashed Miku the brightest smile she could, making Miku blush a little.

"Oh, so you two have met before?" Kaito interrupted. Luka and Miku looked at him, both giving a little smiled.

"Yeah, Miku assisted me when I fist came to this town. She helped me with my bags and we met in the store the other day." Luka added. Miku looked at Luka, her smile growing a little more with confidence.

"Ah, lovely." Kaito chuckled. "Well, let's get started, shall we? Miku, if you go through that door and on my signal, give it your best shot." Kaito said, pointing to the door. Miku did as she was told and walked over to the door, heading into the sound room where she put her headphones on and placed her hands over the mic, holding it close to her small lips.

Kaito passed Luka some headphones, and they both waited waited as Kaito pushed the red botton and started the music. Luka watched in anticipation, holding the headphones close to her ears. Kaito held a pen in his hands, hovering it over the white paper when Miku's voice began to harmonize with the song, making a beautiful melody wave through their ears, enchanting them with every note.

"Wow..." Luka was stunned by the beauty of this girls voice, sending more chills than what Kaito did, sending her whole mind swirling and spinning with the urge to sing along. Kaito started writting stuff down, the consentraition on his face was almost unbearable.

Before Luka could even realise, the song had finished and Miku was standing there with a smile on her face, breathing heavily as she caught her breath. She had gotten so involved with the song, she put all her emotion into it, and now she was content with the result.

"That was great, Miku." Kaito spoke into a mic that hung low. "Well, make your way back in here and I'll give you my review." Miku noded and made her way back, sitting back in her seat beside Luka. Miku smiled at Luka, who was still taken back by it all.

"Well, I noticed you have good range and your pitch is perfect. There are a few things we need to work on, but I'm sure that withing a month of practice, it'll be fine." He said, reading his paper. "I also liked how much emotion you put into your voice, Miku. That is one of the key things I look for, and you've got it." Kaito smiled, looking at Miku passed his paper.

"Thank you." She bowed her head with a smile. Luka was still completely frozen at this point, but she managed to speak up.

"I truly love it. I was moved by it and the way she looked, like she was really in the music." Luka's face lit up as she expressed it all. Miku smiled, nodding her head at Luka as a thanks. Kaito simply nodded his head.

"Exactly, Luka is right." Kaito got out another piece of paper and handing it to Miku, along with a pen. "Sign this and we've got a contract." Miku's face lit up like a christmas tree, taking the pen and paper and scribbling her signature anywhere she needed.

"Thank you so much." She almost screamed, handing him the paper back. Kaito chuckled as Miku hugged him, then she turned to Luka and hugged her.

"Thank you, Luka" She said. Luka hugged her back, slighlty taken back by it. She could feel the girl's body so close to hers, taking in the smell of her hair, that was falling close to Luka's hair.

Miku pulled away from the hug and the two girl's smiled. Luka was slightly disapointed, she didn't want the hug to end, but she knew it had to. She just wanted it to last for longer. The sweet, loving hug from a girl she hardly knew. It was a strange feeling for Luka.

"Well, Miku, I'll ring you to organise our next meeting and to arrange our sessions." Kaito stood up. "Luka, I have business to attend this afternoon, so I'm letting you off early today." He walked over to the door, opening it slightly before turning back. "Oh, and when do you start school again? I'll need to know so I can shift your work hours." Luka's eye's rolled up, trying to remeber.

"Star of next week" And with that Kaito nodded and headed out, leaving just the two girls alone together.

"What class are you in?" Miku asked, looking at Luka with curious eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. They said I'd find out the day I start. I'm in my last year though, so..."Luka trailed off and Miku smiled.

"You'll be in my class then." Luka looked up at Miku, a little shocked. "There's only one class for the last years." She smiled. Luka felt her heart race knowing she was going to be in the same class as Miku. "I'll show you around and all." Luka nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Miku" Luka stood up, checking her watch with a sigh. " I have no idea what to do for the next 6 hours." Miku smiled at her and walked over to the door.

"Well, my brother, Mikuo is taking me out to eat so I can tell him the good news. I'll tell him you're tagging along too." Miku held out her hand and Luka took it, being pulled down the hallway by Miku, who was smiling all the way to the front desk.

"Ah, see you tomorrow, Luka." IA smiled. Luka waved goodbye to IA as Miku opened the door, heading out into the fresh air.

"Ah, this air feels so nice after all that." Miku stretched out her arms and closed her eyes, smiling a little. Luka admired Miku's angelic face as her hair gently blew in the calm, summer breeze.

"I agree." She giggles, turning her attenion to the sky. Ah, she was already enjoying her time here, yet there was a slight uneasiness. She felt weird around Miku, and she had a bad feeling of why. She didn't want to feel that way, but Miku was too hard not to feel something to resist. She had beautiful, long, teal hair that she tied up, waist length and was so cute.

"Hey, Miku!" Luka's attention was brought to a young man who looked a lot like Miku. He had short, teal hair and a cute boy-ish look to him, but he also had a very matured look to him too. He walked over and Miku ran into his arms, jumping with joy as she told him the news.

"Ah, Miku, I'm so proud of you." He smiled. He looked up at Luka an raised an eyebrow. "And who's this?" Miku turned around to see Luka smiling at them both.

"Oh, this is Luka. She's working for Kaito and just recently moved into this town. She's also going to be in my class." Miku smiled happily.

"Let me guess, she's tagging along?" He chuckled and nodded. "Alright. And nice to mee you, Luka. I'm Mikuo." He smiled at her and shook her hand. She admired the two's relationship and while she felt strange towards Miku, she wanted to feel strange towards Mikuo too.

(Luka's P.O.V)

We entered a small cafe, filled with cute things here and there with a large, glass counter, filled with pastries and other foods that pulled people in. Miku sat at a white table in the corner of the cafe, beside the window. I sat beside her, smiling at how cute everything was. Mikuo ran his hands through his hair, looking around for a moment. I felt my heart race for a moment, feeling my cheeks turn pink. I looked away from him, trying to think of something else, when Miku came to mind. The thought of her cute face smiling cutely sent my heart flying. I closed my eyes and shook my head, shaking out the thought.

"So, what does everyone want?" Mikuo asked, standing beside the table. Miku pursed her lips.

"Idiot, Luka doesn't know what they do here." She scolded her brother, who nervously laughed.

"I see, I see. Well, I'm sorry, Luka. Here." He handed me a Menu. I felt my cheeks fill with a faint blush, taking the menu from his strong hands and looking through it.

"Hmm, I think I'll have the sushi plate and a simple strawberry smoothie." I smiled, handing the menu back to Mikuo. "Oh, I'm willing to pay for it myself too." Mikuo waved his hand through the air and shook his head. I didn't want to buy anything expensive, but even then I didn't want to make him pay.

"No, no. Don't be silly, I'm paying." He smiled. "Anyways, what does my oh-so-charming little sister want?" Mikuo teased, making Miku pout a little. I giggled at how cute they were, yet again, I felt my heart quiver.

"I'll have a fruit bang smoothie, please...aaaand...hmm." Miku pursed her lips, scrunching up her nose a little. " And I want the special ice cream delight for my victory." She smiled. Mikuo shook his head with a chuckld.

"Alright, you two wait here." I watched as Mikuo left, walking to the counter.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Hmm, so Luke..." Miku smiled as Luka looked at her. "What made you move here?" Luka felt her throat go tight.

"I...uhm, well, I just wanted to get out of the city, you know?" She smiled nervously, trying hard to avoid the subject. Miku felt how uneasy Luka looked and avoided pushing any further. After all, she hardly knew her, so she knew she had no right to invade her personal space.

"I see. Well, if ever you need anything, don't be too shy to ask me or my brother." Miku smiled. Luka nodded and Mikuo came back over with a trey full of their oreder.

"Okay, so, here we go." He chirped, handing Miku and Luka their things before taking his own. "Ah, so, Luka, where are you from?" He asked, smiling at Luka.

Again, she felt her heart jump a little. Why was it when she wanted to get away from her past, it still appreared? "Uhmm, I'm from Yukino city." She smiled nervously.

"Isn't that only three hours away?" Mikuo asked. Luka nodded and sighed.

"Yes, but you know, I moved away to get away from it all, so if you wouldn't mind." The two teal heads exchanged looks and nodded.

"Of course." Miku said with a smile.

They all finished up and left the cafe, heading back together. Luka felt her heart beating fast everytime Miku smiled at her or held her hand in a playful manner. Luka had to shake it off, really. She didn't want to ruin a fresh start by including such feelings.

"Bye, Luka. I'll see you soon." Miku waved at the crossroads, smiling a big, bright smile for Luka, who smiled back, waving as she walked. Mikuo was also waving, chuckling at his little sister who almost tripped over.

"Tell me, what is it your heart desires most?" The words rang through Luka's head and the gentle smile faded away, her heart falling heavy as the memories flooded through her head. She shook off her despair and made her way home, making sure she had plenty of time before Gakupo arrive with the other girl.

She closed the door, pressing her back against it and sliding down it with one hand over her heart. It hut, it hurt so much. She felt a tear fall down her face and more began to fall.

"Why? Why can't I just run away from it all for good? Why does it have to follow me everywhere? This stupid feeling, these stupid memories. Why?" Luka cried some more, feeling the heaviness of her heart grow with each tear.

"Why?"

This chapter kind of sucked _ I'll admit, I'm having a minor writer's block, but I promise to update tonight, so hey, here it is. I won't update chapters when I've got writer's block again though. Feel free to review too, guys~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tell me a secret.

Luka let out a sigh as she slumped in her chair, thinking about today. Miku was all that crossed her mind, and she hated it. She tried to think about Mikuo instead, how he looked just like his sister, just a guy with the obvious guy features. She shook her head, forgetting it all together. She had guest coming over at anytime, the last thing she needed was to bore them by being all gloomy.

Just then, she heard a knock at the door. Sh quickly stood up and walked over to her door, opening it to greet Gakupo's smiling face as he hugged her. She stepped aside, letting him in. Following him was a girl with short, green hair and big, green eyes. She smiled and handed Luka a large gift bag.

"Here, this is a little something I got as a houswarming gift." Luka smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you." She placed the gift on her counter and led the two to her sofa in the living space, handing them the remote while she went behind her counter to make drinks. "What does everyone want? I've got juice, wine, beer, coca-cola, water...tea, coffee" She looked back at them from her kitchen.

"Uhhmm..I'll have coca-cola, please." Gumi looked over with a smile.

"I'll have some juice, please, Luka" Gakupo stood up, walking over the the counter. " Need any help?" He asked with a charming smile plastered on his face. Luka smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm the host, so you guys just chill over there until I get the drinks over." She smiled, pointing to the living area. Gakupo chuckled and walked back over, sitting in a single chair facing at an angle to the TV and the sofa.

"Here we go." Luka placed a tray on the coffee table, sitting beside the green haired girl on the sofa.

"Ah, thanks, Luka." Gakupo smiled, taking his drink and taking a sip. "Mmm, this is Gumi, by the way. She's the girl I was talking about earlier." Gakupo gestured to the girl sat beside Luka, who gave a little wave.

"Nice to meet you." Luka smiled. Gumi nodded with a smile and took a sip of her drink.

"So how's work?" Gakupo asked, resting his chin on his hand as he leaned forward.

"It's great. My boss, Kaito, he's cool. And it turns out girl who he's just signed is in my class." Luka informed them. Gumi's face lit up with recognition.

"Kaito Shion?" She asked, pointing a finger in the air. Luka nodded her head with a giggle, finding Gumi's sudden intense thinking face cute. "Tall, blue hair, goofy looking? Always wearing a stupid scarf?" Luka nodded again, laughing a little more at Gumi's description.

"Something like that." Luka smiled, taking another sip from her drink.

"Gakupo and I went to school with him!" Gumi grinned. "Still wearing that stupid scarf after all these years though?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you make us sound so old. We're oly 22" He chuckled. "Besides, that scarf has always been special to Kaito." Gakupo shook his head with smile. Luka watched them both bath in the memories before they realized and came back to earth.

"Well, how is he?" Gumi asked curiously.

"He seems alright" Luka smiled, reassuring the green haired girl sat beside her. About two hours passed as they three sat talking about raundom and somewhat useless things, but Luka mind if it was useless because she was enjoing it. It had been a long time since people would talk to her other than her family, and even then they were hesitant due to being afraid of saying something awkward or upsetting. She was happy to finally leave that past behind and start new with these people. Of course, there was always that pain in her chest everytime she thought about it.

"Well, I better get going, it's really getting late and I'm up early tomorrow." Gumi sighed as she stood up, drinking the last bit of her third glass of wine. "It's been nice talking with you, Luka. I hope we get to hang out like this again sometime." She smiled.

Luka stood up to see her off, both girls heading to the door. "Thanks for coming, Gumi. And thank you for the gift." Luka smiled. Gumi nodded her head and gave Luka a hug before stepping out into the well lit hallway and waving as she headed to her appartment next door.

Luka closed the door and headed back to her seat, looking at Gakupo with a kind smile. "So you grew up together, huh?" Luka asked. Gakupo nodded his head slowly with a smile.

"Yeah, she means a lot to me." His gaze focused on the table, smiling as her thought crossed his mind. Luka grinned and took a sip of her drink.

"You love her?" Gakupo's gaze was quickly broken at Luka's question, making him blush a little. He stared at her for a few minutes before looking away with a weak smile.

"But she loved Kaito." His gaze fell on the table again as he thought about it, his smile fading. "She always has loved him while I just helpessly watched as the best friend that always helped her and was best friends with Kaito." Luka stared at him for a moment before frowning.

"Sounds to me like you're giving up." Gakupo looked back up at her with a slight startled expression.

"No, I..." He paused, sighing as his eyes fell back to their gazing state.

"Don't get me wrong, Gakupo, I like you. But there's nothing worse than a man that won't fight for the woman he loves." Luka's voice trailed with a cold, bitter sound. Gakupo was almost shocked by how sharp Luka's words were. He stared at her again, letting her words sink in. He nodded his head slowly.

"I understand...you're right. But...I don't know what to do anymore." Luka nodded her head and spoke up again.

"She's a woman, she wants to be wow'd, she wants to be shown she's loved and that she is everything to you, no matter of Kaito or anyone else. She wants to be shown she is the only one." She smiled a little as Gakupo's eyes looked back into hers with recognition and understanding.

"You think I can?" He asked, almost jumping out of the chair. Luka simply nodded her head with a smile. Gakupo got up and walked over to her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Luka. I've been so pathetic, really. But you know, I think I can do it now." He pulled away and smiled at her. Luka was slightly shocked from his sudden action but forced a smile upon her face. After all, she enjoyed people caring for her and showing appreciation. "Well, I'll be going now too. I have early start too." He said before heading for the door. Luka followed, seeing him out as he waved back as he headed to his appartment. Luka closed the door and fell back onto it with a sigh, staring off into space as her heart weighed down. Her thoughts were trailing back to the teal haired girl and her brother, and that brought so much heaviness to her heart.

Quick thing I wanna say~ Thank you for reading~ And I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update. I was just out of inspiration and was kinda at a writer's block. But It's fine now~ I hop to have the next chapter out soon. Review with love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Why do I feel this?

(Luka's P.O.V)

I headed into work early this morning, chatting to IA at the front desk until it was time for me to head to the studio. We conversed about random, if no pointless chit chat, but it felt nice to have these simple conversations with people. It's been so long since I was able to feel the release of another persons kindness and effection. Last few days have been really god for me, but there's still that one probelem: Miku Hatsune. The girl I met on the train, the girl who appears at my work, the girl who is also in my class.

"So how have you been settling in?" IA asked, smiling at me as her hands filed through some papers on her desk.

"Yeah, it's been going great." I replied. "I actually live near two people that were Kaito's friends." IA smiled at me and nodded.

"That's good. It's always nice to know you're in good hands and company" I couldn't agree more.

We conversed some more before I checked my watch, noticing it was time to head off. We said our goodbyes and I walked down the hall, making my way to the studio. When I got in, I swung my bag on the red, leather couch that stretched along the far wall and into the corner.

Kaito wasn't here yet, which was fine with me. I sat at the desk and looked through the papers Kaito gave me yesterday, waiting patiently for him to arrive and give me my tasks for the day. Just then, as my eyes were scanning the sheets, the door clicked open and shut again. It was far too delicate for Kaito, but I still had my greeting smile on as I looked up.

Green orbs clashed with my safire eyes, immediately recognizing who it was. It was Miku, her sweet face innocently looking back at mine.

"Oh, am I early?" She asked, pointing to the door as to chesture that she left. I shook my head and smiled politely.

"No, it's alright. I can't imagine Kaito will be much longer." I said, standing up and stepping forward for a moment. "I'm going to go make some coffee for him when he gets here, would you like some?" I asked, placing a hand on the door handle and gently opening it slightly.

"Sure, thanks. Want me to come with you?" I shook my head slowly.

"No, it's alright. Kaito might come while I'm off fetching it." And with that, she nodded her head and sat on the red couch, awkwardly waiting while I stepped out of the room and headed to the kitchen area.

I felt my heart beating. Please, let Kaito be there when I get back. I don't know what I'll say or do if we're alone together. I don't want to notice these feelings brewing inside of me, not again.

I walked into the kitchen and over to the large coffee maker, getting out two coffee cups and sliding them in place, waiting for the coffee machine to finish. I stood against the counter, long in deep thought. My hands pressed against the edges of the counter, limply holding some weight.

"Oh, hey. You must be Luka?" I looked up, snaped out of my long thoughts to see a boy with blond hair tied up in a small ponytail. He looked quite boy-ish, displaying a gentle, yet obvious edge to his look.

"uhm, yes. I'm Luka." I replied, smiling and standing up straight. "And you are?"

"I'm Kagamine Len. I work for Meiko Sakine in studio room #002" He smiled.

"I see. well it's interesting to meet someone new who works in the same field." I said, reaching out my hand for a handshake. He followed my motion, clasping my hand and shaking it with a smile.

"Yeah, well I guess it's a good job for someone like me. And Meiko is really understanding to me, though she may not seem like the type to show compasion." He chuckled, shaking his head a little.

"I can't say I've heard of her, but I'm sure I'll hear many stories about her from my boss, Kaito soon enough. He seems like the type to get into trouble with someone like her often." I smiled.

"Yes, you're right. I can't remember a day when he's not getting hit over the head with something or scowled by her." He laughed.

"Seems like they have a good relationship them." Len looked at me, a little confused. I nodded my head, taking it that he wanted me to explain. "Well, Meiko clearly cares about him, she just has another way of showing it. Kaito is the same, I believe." Len nodded, understanding what I meant.

"I understand. Yeah, I tihnk so too. I mean, my sister and I are like that a lot too." He said.

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, a twin actually." He nodded. "We live with our aunt, but because she's a very busy woman, I'm left to care for Rin. I had to get this job and juggle school work, but I've got the hang of it now." I was a little shocked. He was sort almost in the same boat as me, except his reasons were a lot more serious.

"That must be hard." I watched as he nodded slowly, feeling a little awkward at how sympathetic I was. "But you know, I'm sort of the same. I moved all the way here on my own, so I have to work and I'm starting school soon."

"Really? Hey, maybe we'll see each other around." Len smiled. I nodded and the coffee maker beeped, signalling it was done.

I made the coffee, placed the lids on the cup and then said goodbye to Len, heading back down the hall and into the studiot.

"Oh, is he still not here?" I said, nervously looking around to see only Miku in the room. She shook her head slowly, looking a little disapointed. "Well, it's alright. He'll be here soon." I smiled, handing her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks" She gently took it, holding it in both her hands, close to her stomach as she sat there nervously for a moment.

I sat in my chair, sipping some of my coffee, nervously looking back at her a few times. I needed to say something to her.

"Hey, uhm, Miku?" She looked up at me, tilting her head slightly. "So, how long have to wanted to be a singer?" I asked.

"For as long as I can rememeber." She smiled, a sudden gleam in her eyes. "I just love the feeling of my voice carrying on the notes, soaring through the air and meeting people's ears, filling the room with magic!" I smiled at her and the gleam suddenly disapeared, her arms falling limply and her head sinking. "But, my parents don't approve. They let me do it, but they don't approve at all."

"Do other people support you?" I asked, making her look up at me a little taken back.

"Yeah...lots of people. There's my brother, Mikuo, all my friends from school. Even my aunt and uncle" She said.

"Then that's all you need." I smiled. "And you have my support too, and Kaito's. I mean, the way you look when you sing and how passionate you sound about it, that's enough to get anyone to believe you really want this." Miku's face lit up like a christmas tree all of a sudden, a light blush fell over her cheeks as she looked down with a smile.

"Thank you, Luka."

Just then the door clicked open again and IA walked in.

"Hey, Luka. I just got a call from Kaito. He said he couldn't make it today, his brother is in surgery and he needs to be there. He said to go ahead and take the day off and tell Miku to come back tomorrow." I nodded, standing up and sighing.

"Alright, thanks IA." IA nodded, smiling before she headed back, quickly running off to the front desk.

"Oh, well. Tomorrow it is." Miku said, sounding a little disapointed.

"It's alright Miku. He'll be back tomorrow and we can make a start on work. " I reassured her. She nodded her head, smiling a little. I grabbed my bag and opened the door, turning off the light as Miku and I made our way down the hall.

"We could always go to the park, if you want.?" Miku asked, smiling at me. She was walking beside me with her hands laced behind her back, making her look innocent and cute. I felt my cheeks heat up, thinking of it as a date. No, stop being stupid, Luka.

"Sure, that would be nice." I smiled, nodding my head and we both left the building, heading towards the park.

"Wow, this is so nice and well-kept." I said, looking around at the nicely cut grass, the several bins and untouched paths. small fences that trailed along and a small pond that was neatly tucked away, but still viewable.

"Yeah, well this is a small town, so there aren't a lot of people who come in an ruin it." Miku giggled. "Besides, for such a small town, this is our best feature other than the studio."

Miku and I found ourselves giggling, taking sips of our coffee and enjoying the cool, spring breeze that cooled us down from the heat of the sun. We made our way to a bench off from the path a little, sitting down and chatting some more.

"So how have you been so far, Luka?" Miku asked.

"yeah, it's been fine. I've made some really good friends and neighbors." Miku smiled as I replied, content with the answer.

"That's good. I'm glad you're taking nicely to this place."

"How come?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Well, you'd move back home of you didn't like it here, right?" I was slightly startled by what Miku said. Was she implying that she cared about me, that she didn't want me to leave? I felt another blush flush to my cheeks, but managed to fight it off with a long sigh, glancing out a little as I remembered the reason I moved here in the first place.

"No, I'd never go back home. Even if I was having some trouble here, I'd still be content. Going home, I'd be miserable again..." I said, not looking at Miku, but I could feel her eyes on me.

"Why is that, Luka?" My eyes scanned over to see real concern on Miku's face.

"There are a lot of issues regarding my home city. There's a reason why I moved, but I'd rather not say. I came here to forget it all and move on, not bring it up and relive it." With that, Miku gave me a small nod.

"I understand."

After an hour of sitting there and talking to each other, lost in time, we decided it was time we headed somewhere else.

"How about we head to my place?" Miku asked. I nodded in agreement, wanting to see what her house looked like. Did that make me weird?

Eventually, after walking in the intense heat, we made it to her house, stepping in and heading to teh kitchen where she handed me a juice can from the fridge. I took it and drank it, feeling the refreshing liquid run down my throat, cooling me inside. It was so refreshing, like the best thing in the world.

She led me up to her room, opening the door and walking in. I was greeted by a lot of green and blue, with a lot of novelty plushes and other things laying around. It was a neatly kept room too. She sat on her bed, that was neatly made with a teal coloured blanket with little leek pictures on it. I looked the the far side to see a computer desk and underneat was a very large pile of games. They were virtual novels and rpg's, eroge and some random games. Wait, eroge!? I felt my own cheeks heat up. What was a girl like her doing with eroge games? And there was a lot to count, too.

"Yeah, I have a lot of games, but Mikuo and I kinda share. His pile is still a lot bigger than mine." She giggled. I nodded my head slowly, still startled by the amount of eroge she had. I was at a loss for words. The several virtual novels, I was down with. I had a few myself and I really enjoyed them. I admittidly have a few eroge too, yuri based to be specific. But still, from Miku?

"You can borrow some if you'd like." She smiled.

"Oh, thanks. Maybe I'll take a look in a little while" I said, trying to wave off the subject so I could forget the possible reasons why Miku had eroge's.

"Sure. So, what do you wanna watch?" She said, pulling out several animated films. There was all sorts, studio Ghibli, which was one of my all time favorites. And of course, many others. It would seem Miku was the typical Otaku girl that kept quite about it. I was actually kinda relived to learn about this, because I too was into the anime and manga collections.

"How about this one?" I pointed to a film that looked quite calm. I liked the slice of lifes, the romace and fantasy. Not so much the shounen styles ones. Miku smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." She giggled, picking it up. "Kotonoha no Niwa" She read the name of the film and placed it in the DVD player, starting it up on her large tv.

We both sat beside each other on her bed, watching the film through to the end. It was such a beautifully animated film with a good plot and, in a way tragic end. I was almost in tears at some point, but I managed not to cry. Miku giggled though, clearly seeing the fighting tears.

"I cried my first time waching this too." She said, playfully nudging me. "It's ok."

I shook my head, nudging her back.

"Yeah, well I'm not crying." I laughed. Miku rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Sure, Luka."

"I'm not!" I sat up some more, putting my hands on my hips and turning to her a little.

We both went quiet for a moment, staring at each other before we both burst out in laughter. We were acting like children, and that felt good. It's been a long time since I was able to do that, epecially with someone else.

"And what are we up to in here?" Miku and I looked at the door to see Mikuo poking his head in with a grin.

"We're watching a film. What do you want?" Miku asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what my little sister and her friend were up to, is all." He chuckled, stepping in more. "How was it at the studio?"

"We had to cancel. Kaito had to go see his brother in hospital, so Luka and me decided to come back here."

"I see." Miku rose an eyebrow before he plopped into the end of the bed. "And how are you, Luka?" He asked, taking me by surprise slightly.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm fine." I replied.

"Starting school this monday?" He asked. I nodded my head, remembering.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." I said nervously.

"It's alright, Luka. I got your back for anything you need." Miku smiled, sitting up more.

"Same here. I'm not in school, but if you have any trouble, you know where to turn." Miku smiled at me.

"Yeah, thanks." I bowed my head. I felt a little overwhelmed by their kind gestures.

"Yeah, Mikuo is only one year older, so he sat the exams and all last year. He's gonna help me ace them, so he'll help you too." Miku giggled.

"Great, use me like some dog why don't you." Mikuo laughed. My hand gently rose close to my mouth as I giggled gently, watching the two in their playful verbal battle. Siblings were cute when they were like this. That reminds me, I miss Loki.

It started getting late, and both Hatsune's came to see me off.

"Wow, it really is a lot later than we thought." Mikuo sighed, looking out to see the sky darkening. "Luka, I'll walk you home." He slipped his shoes on and stepped beside me.

"Oh, no. You don't have to." i waved off with a smile, but he insisted.

"No, it's dangerous to let you walk alone this late at night. It may only be a small town, but you still get the odd drunken creep" I looked at Miku to see her nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, let him walk you home, please. Also, here, I grabbed some of these. I tihnk you'll like them." Miku smiled, handing me a bag with some of her games inside.

"Oh, thanks, Miku" I took the bag, bowing my head a little.

"Yeah, so hurry up, Mikuo! I'm starving and you need to cook something cood before mum and dad get home!" Miku teased. Mikuo rolled his eyes and waved her off, making his way off with me following behind. I waved back to Miku a few times before she closed the door.

"I'm sorry if this is a trouble at all." I said finally. Mikuo chuckled again.

"Stop apologizing, ok? Really, I don't mind walking you home." He looked back at me, flashing me his cunning smile again. I felt my heart race for a moment. What was this?

"Besides, I wanted to have some alone time with you at some point." He got my attention and my cheeks flushed a little.

"Why?" I asked, nervously pursing my lips.

"Because I want to get to know you better...without Miku being there to make it awkward." I looked at him, slightly confused.

"Miku doesn't make it awkward." He chuckled again, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I know...But I feel like I can't get to know you like I want to with her there." He said, looking at me, our eyes clashing. His eyes were the same color as hers, but I didn't feel that same connection I did when our eyes met.

He leaned in a little more, his eyes focused on mine.

"Luka, I really like you..." his words just whispers as they reached my cold ears. Feeling my heart beat faster in my chest as his face came closer. I couldn't move at all, like I was frozen. Did I want this? or was I simply too stunned to do anything?

Before I knew it, his lips gently pecked at my cheek? So he wasn't going in for a direct kiss? I felt my heart beat steady out again as he leaned away smiling.

"Would you maybe like to go out sometime? Just us too?" He asked, a light blush across his cheeks. I wasn't sure what to say, I'd never once in my life ever gone out with a guy or even been interested in them, but now, here I was with my heart pounding in my chest and my cheeks flushed. With a slight hesitation, I slowly nodded my head.

"Sure." Little did I know how much a simple answer could change my life and twist my relationship with Miku forever.

Slight cliffhanger, but I think it's ended nicely there. I'm sorry for not updating as often as I could be, but I'm working on some other projects too, so it's fitting it in really. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Review with love.


End file.
